


Baker Boy

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Frank Iero, Baker Gerard Way, Bakery, Boys In Love, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obvious Crush, Pining, forced confession, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: Frank was maybe a little hopeless. Maybe a little helpless too. Frank Iero was maybe and just maybe, crushing big and hopelessly on the baker’s son, Gerard Way.





	

Frank was maybe a little hopeless. 

Maybe a little helpless too. 

Frank Iero was maybe and just maybe, crushing big and hopelessly on the baker’s son, Gerard Way.

It was maybe a bit pathetic; well that was at least what Pete said, Pete Wentz had an opinion on everything and was maybe a little more than a douchebag about it. 

Frank thought maybe a little secretly that it was very hypocritical of him to say so, seeing as he had just started to date Mikey, the baker’s second and youngest son, and before that, he had the unhealthiest crush on him. How Pete actually managed to get Mikey to date him was a question unanswered and maybe Frank didn’t want to know. 

Back to Frank being maybe very hopeless. It wasn’t as if he maybe had an obsession per se, no Frank tended to do a lot of things slightly absently when he liked something or in this case a specific someone, like for example walking past the bakery as often as he could, without seeming creepy or odd, in hope to get just a small glimpse of the pretty boy who stood behind the pastry desk - selling delicious treats and smiling at everyone. Frank wished he had the courage to walk in to the bakery, to take in the sweet and floury air, walk up to the cash register, buying something and finally get the breath-taking smile directed towards himself.  In addition, sometimes he maybe waited a bit by his locker just to see Gerard sprint down the hallway desperate to reach the class he was headed towards. 

Okay so maybe Frank was a bit obsessed, he knew he liked the poor obvious boy very much, but he did most of those things a bit absently and maybe he knew that there was no way the cute senior would look at his scrawny sophomore ass. And maybe Frank ate a lot of ice cream while watching Big Fish and listening to Frank Zappa over and over time after time as he depressed himself with the thought of Gerard and him never getting together. No chickflicks and Taylor Swift for him please, besides they had never been together or talked, so the album maybe his cousin Jamia bought for him would still be collecting dust for a while, sorry Taylor. Maybe it was for the best though; broken hearts are for assholes after all, thanks Frank Zappa. 

-

“This is starting to get really annoying, Frank.” James snapped at Frank for the nth time when he wouldn’t stop sulking into the cafeteria table and proceeded to stab a poor tomato over and over with his plastic fork. 

Grunting as some kind of reply, Frank ignored his best friend and continued to torture his poor excuse for a salad the canteen offered, making James roll his eyes again. Honestly, Frank was behaving like some sort of toddler who just was told that he had to eat his veggies in order to get dessert. 

“No seriously, grow a pair, dude.” James sighed before standing up and walked away, leaving Frank alone and slightly flustered that it was really that obvious. 

It wasn’t long before he had company again as Pete and Mikey plopped themselves down at the table, staring at him with serious expression and Frank wouldn’t lie if he said that it scared him some. Pete Wentz was never serious, except when it had something to do with Mikey, but he was pretty unserious in that field too. 

“Frank,” Mikey began as it was some sort of trial and he was the guilty one. 

“We need to talk.” Pete finished and Frank was a bit more scared now, he would never take them for being the kind of couple who finished each other’s sentences.

“Uh,” Frank said- well more gaped at them, and finally sat up from his weirdly comfortable position from the table, ‘uh’ was also the most Frank had spoken that entire day to be really fucking honest. 

“Sure?” He finally settled on saying after getting enough of Mikey’s judging eyes drilling holes into his skull. 

“Firstly I’d like to say that your crush on Gerard is painfully obvious,” Pete said glancing at Mikey as if they were talking through a mind link before his eyes found Frank’s again. Nodding, Mikey smiled a little - Frank couldn’t decide whether it was a knowing smirk or a sympathetic one, nevertheless it scared the fuck out of Frank, mikeyway did not smile. 

“And you need to ask Gerard out.” Pete finished, his eyes still seeking Mikey’s for approval. 

Frank blinked once, twice and yeah he definitely heard wrong. 

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked, making Mikey snort and Pete frown. 

“Look Frank,” Mikey seemed to switch on his seriousness again and Frank had never felt more grateful, however Mikey interrupted himself by sighing and rubbing his temples in defeat. 

“Okay here’s the deal,” He sighed again and Pete sent him a sympathetic smile. “For some stupid and fucked up reason, I don’t want to know it honestly, but Gerard thinks you are a Greek god or something and I can’t stand hearing him whine about your fucking jawline and eyes all the time, so please,” He paused dramatically. “Please ask him on a fucking date and, I don’t know, fuck him into the next week, please. I need a vacation from ‘did you see frank smile?’ and ‘I wish he would notice me’.” 

And if Frank wasn’t blushing before, he was definitely blushing now - he could literally feel the blood rushing under his skin as he pressed both of his hands on his cheeks in a failed attempt to cover the flushed skin. 

Clearing his throat a bit, Frank flicked his eyes between Pete and Mikey, desperately trying to find cracks of hidden emotions and lies only to find nothing. 

Weird. 

“Uh,” He started unsure again, unsure of what Mikey said and at himself. What would happen if it was true? Would Frank actually manage to gather the courage he needed to ask Gerard out? Or would he bail like a scared dog with its tail between its legs. 

“Sure…” He sighed a bit defeated, but fuck it, Frank had nothing to lose - well maybe his dignity and there was a chance Gerard would look upon him as a fucking loser forever, but would at least try. 

Mikey beamed, he fucking beamed at Frank as if he had just told him he’d won a million and stood up from the table followed by Pete. 

“Thank god, I was afraid I had to blackmail you for a second.” And with that the couple left Frank confused and alone at the table. 

Frank had not known Mikey had material to blackmail him with, but made a mental note to stay on his good side from now on.

-

Frank was nervous.

That was biggest understatement of 2016. 

He was about to shit in and lose his pants from shaking so much. 

Well it was too late to turn back now he thought as he saw the small pastry shop getting closer and closer into his view. It was a rather cosy building painted with creamy colours and with large windows placed in a corner in a crossroad. Frank had always liked that building seeing how comfortable it looked and how it always smelled wonderful whenever he walked past it, he tried to concentrate on exactly that as he took a step closer to it where Gerard would be. 

When Frank noticed Mikey standing outside he wasn’t surprised, he were really protective of Gerard, the thing that surprised him was that Pete was nowhere to be seen.  

Acknowledging the younger Way brother with a nervous nod, Frank took one last huge gulp of air before grabbing the cold door handle in his sweaty palm, opening the door and stepping into the flour and sweet scented pastry shop. 

It was just like any other pastry shops or bakeries with some tables here and there, and of course, the pastry desk filled with everything from small macrons to huge and beautiful decorated cakes. However, it was weirdly empty today, whenever Frank would walk past the small corner shop he could see how popular it really was. 

The only person in the shop beside himself had to be Gerard he concluded and turned to the desk after scanning the small café. Frank stepped a bit closer to it trying to find anything that would give away Gerard’s location. 

Sighing when he couldn’t see a thing, Frank decided to torture himself by looking at the beautiful decorated treats he were pretty sure Gerard had made. Mikey had told him once that Gerard was an artist and a pretty good one at that. 

“Hello?” 

Frank literally jumped one meter at the sudden voice coming from behind the desk. Glancing up, he nearly jumped again when he saw Gerard, I mean he knew that Gerard was probably the only one in the shop beside him, but Gerard’s presence made him extremely nervous. 

“Can I help you, Frank?” Gerard proceeded to ask when Frank hadn’t done anything but gaping at him and clutching where his heart was placed as if he just had a heart attack. 

“You..” Frank blushed, “You know my name.” He breathed out quickly before biting the inside of his cheek, cursing himself for blurting out the wrong thing. He was here to ask Gerard out, not to behave like a Japanese schoolgirl who had just been noticed by her senpai. 

Gerard blushed horribly at that. 

“Uh, y-yeah.” He coughed awkwardly. “You are friends with Mikey right?” Gerard averted his glance away from Frank’s hopeful ones and began to bore holes into the floor. 

Frank felt his heart sink a bit at that, nearly pouting a bit and Gerard must have noticed because he then continued hurriedly, “I mean of course you are Mikey’s friend, but I may have asked Mikey about you because I thought you’re cute…” 

Frank ignored the fact that both his and Gerard’s cheeks were on fire, if his smile had dropped into a pout a few seconds ago you wouldn’t have noticed it seeing as Frank’s smile was back again just hundred times bigger. 

“Really?” He exclaimed a bit too enthusiastic making Gerard blush even more and whimper a bit embarrassed. 

“I-I mean I think you are cute too,” Frank stammered some not wanting Gerard to be embarrassed about it. 

“I actually came here to…,” Frank started feeling his cheeks starting to boil again and his throat starting to get an itchy dry feeling. 

“To?” Gerard asked with huge curious eyes, biting his lip so his hopeful smile wouldn’t show. 

“To..,” Frank started again coughing slightly suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

“Ah fuck it,” He groaned annoyed at his shy self, why was it so hard to ask the pretty boy in front of him out? 

“Gerard do you wanna go out with me sometime?” Frank finally rushed out, scratching his neck and glancing at he said boy with hope and excitement in his eyes. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Gerard grinned at Frank, before giggling at the sight of Mikey throwing his arms in the air as in ‘fucking finally’ and Pete sending him the ok sign while filming the two dorks from the outside of the bakery.  


End file.
